dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Personal quests and tasks
This is a list of rank quests and a link for personal quests for all of the player characters Personal Quests School Sentai * Falling Star * Agrinya Yejide * Kinko Ryu * Acts First * Kimura Masaki * Okoye Sango Scalpel Sentai * Glimmer in the Dark * Firestarter * Unpredictable Blaze Rank Quests School Sentai Agrinya Yejide Rank up quest for the rank of Steel Pillar * Person Challenged: Ogawa Eiji * Perform your kind's duty and kill one old, one weak and one sick individual ** Understand your actions and find out who they were and pass that knowledge on to Ogawa Eiji * Help the two members of your Sentai you like the least in achieving their usefulness Acts First Rank up quest for the rank of Steel Fist * Person challenged: Kazuko Naomi * Prove that you are no coward by facing your greatest fear * Defeat three worthy foes, one with your body, one with a weapon and one without either * Return to Kazuko Naomi and face your final challenge Kimura Masaki Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Lantern * Person Challenged: Takeda Makoto * Lead three of your Sentai to a personal victory while they are assisted by the member they get along with the least Okoye Sango Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Mirror * Person Challenged: Sees the End * Find the Haunts of four Yurei and learn their names, Hisako may not be among them * Gather enough white Jade to create a small blade or a mask Scalpel Sentai Glimmer in the Dark Rank up quest for the rank of Golden Leaf * Person challenged: Gutshot * Find and slay four unknown enemies of the mother ** You may only use a computer for two of them ** If they are beneath your notice and you choose them, you will fail ** If you take more than half a year, you will fail Firestarter Rank up quest for the rank of Golden Mirror * Person challenged: Seeks the Horizon Unpredictable Blaze Rank up quest for the rank of Golden Fist Completed Quests School Sentai Agrinya Yejide Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Mirror Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Pillar Acts First Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Fist * Person challenged: Broken Sword * Follow the instructions of Hidden Whispers * Throw Broken Sword off of the train without dirtying your school uniform Falling Star Rank up quest for the rank of Steel Mirror * Person Challenged: Takahashi Key * Pacify a hostile spirit * Kill a human in a large gathering and talk yourself out of it while covered in the victims blood * Return for the third quest Scalpel Sentai Glimmer in the Dark Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Leaf * Person challenged: Sera Suki * Find a significant enemy of the mother, seek any information you have and lead your Sentai on a full frontal assault against that enemy Rank up quest for the rank of Steel Leaf * Person challenged: Hidden Whispers * Steal one item representing each of your Sentai mates and place them in the pagoda of another Dragon Nest Firestarter Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Mirror * Person challenged: Hollow Eyes * Convince a spirit of fire and a spirit of water to work together for a common goal * Ended up burning down a fifth of the Five Pillars mall Rank up quest for the rank of Steel Mirror * Person challenged: Seeking Sun * Find the spirits that your Garou ancestors revered, then summon one of them and get it to overcome three of them * Ended up summoning a lion spirit and binding it into talens after it taught both Glimmer in the Dark and Smiling Embers a gift. Unpredictable Blaze Rank up quest for the rank of Iron Fist * Person challenged: Heart of Fury * Take the ancient Tanuki spirit on top of a hill at mt ??? of his feet without using the gift "Falling Touch" or seriously injuring him Rank up quest for the rank of Steel Fist * Person challenged: Bloodfang * Defeat nine foes with your right hand tied behind your back Kategorie:Quest list